I Promise
by She-Elf4
Summary: Seeing Imhotep's anguish when Anaksunamun leaves him, Jonathan starts to remember things, terrible things, that happened not so long ago. When they start again, the Egyptian priest may be the only one who can save Jonathan's soul. Will they find love, too
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is my first fanfic in the Mummy universe. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so updates will be slow. Please be patient. Also, except for the walking mummy thing, everything I write about ancient Egyptian culture will be as accurate as I can make it, since I've been studying it for over 10 years. Therefore, the Egyptian I will be using is as accurate as modernly possible. The written language of ancient Egypt didn't include vowels, so I will be using "e" in their place when I'm not sure. Also, some of it will be funky because I can't find exactly what I want to say. Anyway, please enjoy, and REVIEW!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Anaksunamun! Khoo i! Khoo i!" (Protect me! Protect me!) Imhotep called out desperately to Anaksunamun.

"Nen i!" (Not me.) Anaksunamun yelled and ran away, turning her back on the man who loved her.

"Anaksunamun!" Evie, Rick, and Alex had already started out, but Jonathan hesitated when he heard the anguish in Imhotep's voice. He turned around. "Anaksunamun," Imhotep groaned.

The look of shocked anguish on Imhotep's face opened the door to Jonathan's locked memory. He saw that look on his own face, reflected back to him in his father's angry eyes the first, and only, time he'd ever brought a boyfriend home. His father had been furious to learn that Jonathan was gay. He'd beat Jonathan hard that night, and done something that he'd never done before. Years of pent-up rage at never pleasing his father and unfair punishments broke to the surface. Before he actually thought about it, Jonathan found himself shouting, "Imhotep! Ioo xax ke re i too!" (You hasten to me you.)

He ran out to the ledge, managing to dodge the falling daggers of rock. Imhotep hesitated and watched Jonathan, shocked that someone else cared enough to come for him. When Jonathan reached Imhotep, he grabbed Imhotep's arm and started hauling him up. Imhotep grabbed him with his other hand and pulled himself up. When he was up, they ran for the exit, their hands still clasped. "Ioo khoo te wi?" Imhotep asked as they ran, but Jonathan only understood 'you' and 'me.'

Thinking fast, he came up with, "Rekh khem." (I know you pain.)

Jonathan started to turn right, but Imhotep pulled him back. Taking off his ring, he placed it in Jonathan's hand. "Ioo degi i too," he said, and then pushed Jonathan towards the exit. He ran in the opposite direction. Confused, Jonathan headed outside.

Jonathan climbed up the pyramid as fast as he could, getting there just in time to be hauled up into Izzy's air ship. After everything settled down, Evelyn asked, "Jonathan, what happened? I thought you were right behind us."

"Sorry, sis. I fell behind," Jonathan answered evasively. After a moment, he continued, "Uh, what does 'ioo degi i too' mean?"

"It means 'I'll find you,' why?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, I just saw it on the wall back there," Jonathan lied. He wasn't about to tell them that he had rescued the priest they had worked so hard to kill. The problem was he didn't remember exactly why he had done it. He remembered seeing the look of anguish on Imhotep's face, and that something had happened that caused Jonathan to help the priest. But for the life of him, Jonathan couldn't remember what that had been.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: I've been thinking about where to take this story. I think I have the next couple of chapters figured out, but we'll see. Anyway, that's one reason for the long update. Another reason is that I'm typically a slow updater, and since I'm getting ready to move, things are really hectic. Anyway, please read/review. Ioo hesi-en fe soo-that will be used for changing points-of view, or for changing scenes.

* * *

Imhotep sat down on a cliff, watching the bustle of the city below. He was watching one man in particular as he stood talking to a woman. Imhotep knew the woman to be the man's sister. He couldn't see the woman's husband anywhere, though. It was probably just as well. He didn't know what to think of him. And, he might notice that they were being watched. As it was, the woman and her brother below had no idea.

It was the man that Imhotep was studying. He seemed to be talking amiably with his sister, not paying attention to anything else. He had always seemed to Imhotep to be vastly incompetent and foolish. Yet, he had been willing to help the priest when no-one else had. Not even Anaksunamun. Imhotep smiled slightly when he saw the man fiddling with something on his finger when his sister wasn't looking. The smile faded quickly as Imhotep came back to the question on his mind. Why had the man helped him?

Imhotep didn't question what he would do now. He would follow this man, of course, and try to find out more about him. Since Anaksunamun had abandoned him, there was nothing else to do. There was no-one else who cared. A feeling of pain and betrayal accompanied that thought.

His thoughts inevitably began to dwell on Anaksunamun. She had betrayed him. She had betrayed HIM, the man who had murdered the Pharaoh for her benefit! He had DIED for her. He had gone through the halls of torment alone, TWICE, in order to save her. And then, in his greatest moment of need, she had abandoned him. It made him wonder if she had EVER really loved him.

Ioo hesi-en fe soo

Jonathan listened to his sister with only half an ear. He was really trying very hard not to fidget with the snake ring on his finger. He _really_ didn't want his sister seeing, and worse recognizing, it.

"Jonathan, are you paying attention?" Evelyn demanded.

"Why, of course I'm paying attention," Jonathan said, trying his best to sound indignant. He wasn't sure he pulled it off right, given the dubious look his sister had.

"Then what, exactly, did I say?" She quizzed, frowning.

"Uh-you said something about a train," Jonathan hedged, failing to sound righteous. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"I _said_ we need to hurry or we'll miss it," she sighed in an exasperated tone.

"I _am_ ready. I was just waiting for you," Jonathan insisted, raising his eyebrows. He picked up his suitcase.

"Uh-huh," Evelyn answered, clearly not convinced. Picking up her own suitcase, she grabbed Jonathan's arm and dragged him towards the train. "Get your ticket," she said, letting go of him and digging her own out of her pocket. She handed it to the train worker. Digging his own out, Jonathan followed her. The train took off a few moments later. No-one noticed the whirlwind of dust following in its wake.

Later, they took a boat back to England, and another train to London. Never, not even once, did they suspect that they were being followed.


End file.
